The True American Drinking Game
True American is a drinking game invented by Nick, Winston, Schmidt and Coach, and adopted by Jess and Cece when Jess moves in. About The rules of True American are very elaborate and complicated and never fully explained. True American is first seen in the episode Normal. The game is expanded to include stripping during the episode Cooler, and in Wedding Eve they play 'First Lady Edition' in honour of Cece, the bride. True American has been played once in every season except season 4. Season 1 it was played in Normal, in Season 2 it was played in Cooler, Season 3 it was played in Mars Landing, Season 5 in Wedding Eve. Rules PICKING TEAMS Teams are optional. To pick teams, everyone holds up a random number of fingers against their foreheads. You are teamed up with anyone that is holding up one less finger as you. Unmatched players can team up as needed. THE CASTLE The castle is made up of cans of beer and a bottle of liquor. The bottle of liquor is the king of the castle. The beers are Pawns which are the Soldiers of the Secret Order. The Pawns are lined up in four lines radiating outward from the King. THE LAYOUT There are four zones and an alternate zone is a “crazy” zone. There is a trail of chairs, cushions, tables, etc through the zones. The floor is molten lava. You must use these objects to traverse the zones without stepping in the lava. The Castle is in the middle of the zones. STARTING THE GAME The game starts with a shotgun tip-off. Then, someone chants “One, two, three, four, JFK!” and all other players yell “FDR!” at which point everyone runs to the center table, grabs a beer and picks the nearest object to stand on. GAME PLAY: Players move around the game area in a clockwise direction. The player whose turn it is always moves one space; however, the other players must “win” their moves. This player has three ways to provide the other players with a way to win their move. Players take turns attempting to earn moves. There are three actions that can be taken on a turn. *Guessing a common trait: The player names two people or objects that have something in common. The other players then yell out what is in common. For instance, “Abe Lincoln, George Washington” and “Cherry Tree”. Players who guess correctly drink and move. *Doing the count: The player counts “one, two, three” and on four, all players put a number on their head similar to how teams are picked. Players who have the same number as the player whose turn it is can drink and move. *Completing a quote: The player begins a quote and all other players attempt to finish the quote. For instance, “The only thing we have to fear is…“ and “fear itself!”. Players who complete the quote correctly drink and move. OTHER RANDOM RULES Here are some other random rules. *Everything that you hear in True American is a lie. *When a player finishes their beer, they yell “All trash belongs…” and all other players yell “in the junk yard!” at which point empty cans are thrown into a designated receptacle. *A player may yell “JFK” at any time at which point everyone must yell “FDR” and finish their beer. * If you play with Clinton Rules the game includes stripping if you fail certain tasks. * Any time someone yells "Donald Trump" all players must respond with "Build the Wall" and drink. WINNING: After all Pawns have been removed, the King is vulnerable. The first player to land on one of the center spaces, finish their beer and take a swig from the King, wins the game! LOSING: If you are caught without a beer or with only an empty beer, you lose. If you step in molten lava, you lose. To enter back into the game, drink one full beer and start on a space that the other players decide. Quotes :''Jess – It's 50% drinking game, 50% life size Candy Land'' :''Schmidt – Well it's more like 75% drinking game, 25% Candy Land. By the way, the floor is molten lava.'' :''Winston – It's more 90% drinking game, with a loose Candy Land structure'' :''Jess – Clinton Rules, pick your interns!! (aka strip TADG)'' Photos True american wedding eve.jpg|Wedding Eve Jess and cece wedding eve.jpg|Wedding Eve Mars landing.jpg|Mars Landing 319chug.jpeg|Mars Landing 319rules.jpeg|Mars Landing 319true.jpeg|Mars Landing Ng s2ep15-23.jpg|Cooler Ng s2ep15-22.jpg|Cooler Ng s2ep15-21.jpg|Cooler Ng s2ep15-20.jpg|Cooler Ng s2ep15-13.jpg|Cooler Ng s2ep15-12.jpg|Cooler Ng s2ep15-11.jpg|Cooler Ng s2ep15-10.jpg|Cooler Ng s2ep15-9.jpg|Cooler Ng s2ep15-8.jpg|Cooler Ng s2ep15-7.jpg|Cooler S01E20.jpg|Normal Category:Stuff